Survival is Priority
by King of Corruption
Summary: After a series of freak accidents with their Space Bridges, numerous Decepticons find themselves stranded in an unfamiliar land with no way of communicating with their fellow warriors. The dire situation forces them to make desperate choices and form an unorthodox alliance to survive the onslaught of the Titans.
1. Lost Not In Space

**A/N: This is just a little idea that has been simmering within my mind for sometime. After consulting numerous other writers on this massive site, I finally decided to go for it. I would like to thank all of them: DaOneInDaCorner, Star Saber21, PrincessPinkLemonade, and several others. To all you readers, I apologize for this chapter's length. Its shorter than my normal work, and I am also sorry if it feels rushed. I simply wanted to get introductions done and over with, and I wanted to get this up and posted as soon as conceivably possible. I and my beta are currently working to have this chapter to be more... vivid and involved.**

This was not a desired situation for Starscream. He stood alone atop a plateau, looking out on the flat land. So vast, and yet so empty. It reminded him of the Sea of Rust, except there was no evidence that there had ever been civilization here.

"This place is a wasteland," he said to himself out loud as he nearly always did when he was alone. He then thought about actual important matters. He had no clue how he got here. He thought hard about how he arrived at this random destination. The last thing he could recall is an explosion and being enveloped in an abyss of bright green.

"A SpaceBridge?" He suggested to himself. "Or just a simple GroundBridge?"

He decided not to linger on the matter and attempted to communicate with the Nemesis and opened his commlink.

"This is Commander Starscream requesting an immediate GroundBridge."

What he heard in return was nothing but static.

"Is anyone receiving this? Lord Megatron? Soundwave? ANYBODY?"

Again, nothing but noise. The Decepticon Second in Command growled and curled his long talons into a fist.

"If I am momentarily marooned, then perhaps I should not remain exposed in the open..." He thought back his extremely unpleasant experience with M.E.C.H and shuddered as he innately caressed the part of his torso that housed his precious T-cog. He jumped in the air and transformed into his jet mode. Thrusting off, he searched for anything that might serve as temporary shelter; perhaps a cave in the side of a cliff. Or, if luck would be on his side for once, he might find another abandoned Decepticon ship. But he didn't count on it.

XXXXXX

Soundwave could see he was in unfamiliar land. Mountainous in some spots and flat in others. It reminded him somewhat of Earth's deserts, except this area seemed to be more rocky than sandy. He remained silent as he thought back to just how he had gotten into this predicament. All he could recall was an explosion and a whirlpool of green. He attempted to open a Bridge back to the Nemesis, he was surprised when it would not activate. After that had failed he tried opening a commlink to the ship's command bridge, but all he got was static. The situation began to look bleak, until he received a short but clear message.

It was his name, and he could tell by the voice that it was his master's second in command, and he sounded desperate. The Decepticon surveillance chief tracked it, and fortunately it wasn't that far. However, Starscream was now on the move. Soundwave decided to go and find his Commander before he did something regrettable, or even downright stupid. Transforming into his military drone form, Soundwave took off after the moving Decepticon.

XXXXXX

As he flew over the land but beneath the clouds, Starscream took in the details of the vast area. It was very similar to Earth, except it seemed... empty. It seemed the humans had not yet developed their cities anywhere. It was eerily primal. He inwardly admitted to himself that it made him feel uncomfortable. He was used to being surround by technology. Even when he was on his own, the Harbinger had rudimentary equipment. He would have felt like the last sentient being there was, if it weren't for the fact he was being tailsd. Even when moving at mach speeds, Starscream could tell when he was being followed.

"Its probably one of those blasted human soldiers," he said to himself. He decelerated and allowed his possible foe to pass him, but it wasn't exactly what he was expecting. No, it was much more preferable. He came to a dead stop and transformed back into his robot form as the drone did the same. They landed on the ground and observed one another.

"Soundwave!" Starscream said with relief as the teammates approached each other. "Better than an Autobot, that's a given. Can you make contact with the Nemesis?"

The spy master shook his head.

"Blast! I don't want to admit it, but we might be stranded for the time being. At least until Lord Megatron comes looking for us."

Soundwave nodded in agreement.

Starscream thought deeply for a moment. "Perhaps we should put off figuring out how we got here for now, and focus on finding shelter. Anything is better than staying out in the open all hours of the day. Maybe we can find an old Energon mine. After all, we seem to still be on Earth..."

A horrible thought then came to him.

"But what if we are stuck here forever, and the mines have been completely emptied? We'll slowly drain away our Energon reserves and become Spark-less husks!"

Another horrid thought occurred to him.

"Or maybe this isn't Earth at all!"

Before he could go any further on his monologue about there being no Energon on this planet, Soundwave cut him off by back-hand slapping him right across the faceplate.

"Ow! What was that for?" Starscream half-demanded, half-whined.

Soundwave resonded by pointing to something behind him. Starscream turned around to see just what Soundwave was gesturing towards. He was met with a very surprising sight, though he inwardly admitted he wasn't sure on what it was.

"What is that, a dam?" Starscream wondered aloud. Soundwave wasn't sure if the Commander was addressing himself or otherwise. The Commander looked to the selective mute and raised what was anatomically his eyebrow. "What of it?"

In response, Soundwave made the screen of his visor show that whatever the structure was, a massive Energon reading was coming from it. Looking at this, the First Lieutenant smiled slyly. Without another word, Starscream jumped into the air and transformed. As he took off towards the distant structure Soundwave followed suit in silence.


	2. Horror Show

**A/N: I would like to thank my ever-helpful betas, DaOneInDaCorner and SpartanCommander, the latter of whom wrote the first quarter of this chapter. Although I do admit I tore it apart and rearranged the pieces. Also, I now have a poll for this story open.**

Knock Out let out a groan as the metal over his optics parted, allowing him a view of his surroundings. He saw a bright, cloudless blue sky. It was... strangely serene and therapeutic for a brief moment. That moment ended when his attention was averted to the sound of running water. After pulling himself up into a standing position, he looked down and saw that during his loss of consciousness, he had somehow wound up in a river.

"It is fortunate that Cybertronian armor is rust-proof." He mused to himself. As he looked around, he surmised that he was in a human settlement. Taking that fact into account, he transformed into his alt mode and took off, not wanted to rouse unwanted attention.

XXXXXX

It took them somewhere around five Earth minutes, but the two arrived. The massive structure became clearer it wasn't a dam obviously due to there was no sign of any water around this area, but rather it turned out to be some absurdly large wall.

The two circled the nearest section of the wall for a moment to insure there were no threats in the immediate area. Seeing that there were none, they pulled in low for a landing on the wall to lesse. Immediate ny chance of being spotted just in case.

Starscream looked at the other side, the one where the open world lay, and found it a bit odd. The sheer extent of this wall was fairly unrealistic for defense purposes and likely a nightmare to maintain. He couldn't figure out why someone would build something like this.

Then he turned his head to the other side not saying a word to Soundwave and took note of the city. It was obvious human architecture, only it was different form most examples he's seen. This human settlement looked... obsolete. Lost in time even. The city was massive as well, but it lacked skyscrapers that most human cities this size had. Another unusual detail was that there seemed to be no humans in sight.

This realization caused Starscream to activate his primary weapon and start scanning for targets out of mild paranoia.

"Soundwave, we are obviously on a structure meant to protect this pathetic city from some sort of apocalyptic threat but it's currently unmanned as well, as such there is no sign of life in the city as well." Starscream stated as Soundwave moved to the edge of the wall. "I don't see any sign of battle damage to this wall for any form of siege to take place so it's either that we aree on a side that wasn't attacked or the wall was bypassed..." It was obvious to Soundwave that Starscream was talking to try to make sense of the situation.

It seemed to take a few full minutes before Starscream sighed and said, "It doesn't matter. Right now our primary concern is survival. This is a human city there must be some kind of energy source we can salvage here. Soundwave, deploy Laserbeak to start scanning for anything we can use for an energy source. I don't care if it is Energon or not we need something to survive on."

Nodding in complete silence as always, Soundwave willed the smaller autonomous robot some called his 'eyes and ears' to detach itself from his torso and take flight. It shot into the sky and started to move in wide circles, sending data to Soundwave. The Mech then relayed the info to Starscream by displaying the scan results on his visor.

"Strange, there are no signs of humans anywhere." Starscream wondered out loud.

His gaze looked over the many readings Laserbeak's scanners gathered and relayed. The mech's mind ran over what was picked up. Definitly large deposit's of metal; they could make some uses from that. Copper, iron, steel...scattered amounts of oil and coal in different areas with some places seeming to be a major concentration of it. Those will be useful to look into later for energy purposes.

Then he spotted an Energon signature...and it was moving.

"Soundwave, can Laserbeak identify exactly who that is form his current position?"

His question was answered when the display on the surveillance chief's visor showed some clarifications: no solid identification it was obvious that the mobile signature was of Decepticon origin.

"Come Soundwave, let's find out just who our lost comrad is." With that Starscream transformed while closely being followed by Soundwave as they took off towards the signature.

Both ventured deeper into the city in their alt modes at a low altitude due to that the area seemed essentially empty so they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them so low to the ground.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination and the pair circled for a moment before they moved to land and as they did so they Transformed and landed feet first on the ground.

When they landed a voice could be heard to their right, "Well well, and here I thought I was all alone."

Even as they turned they knew who it was. Looking over, Starscream was able to see an all too familiar red sports car speed up to them and screech to a halt.

"Knock Out. I guess I can say it's good you are here." Starscream grumbled slightly, knowing just how much a whiner the vain doctor was at times. "Medics are always useful."

Knock Out transformed to his mech mode. He simply grinned at Starscream and in a sligthly sarcastic way said, "Yes I can assume they are."

"I think I already know the answer to what I am about to ask you, but do you know or remember how you got here?"

"Alas, no," Knock Out said with his smug grin fading and his head shaking in defeat. "I regained consciousness not that long ago. I saw I was out in the open in what is clearly a human settlement, so I assumed my luxurious vehicle form. But..." He paused and looked from side to side before returning his gaze to the Decepticon Commander. "As I look around I find that I am the only human car around." His expression changed from one of defeat to one of trepidation. "Have you actually taken in the place. For a human city, this place is primitive, as if it got left behind in time. It is also incredibly empty... and big."

"Massive." Starscream agreed, "I doubt anyone would abandon such a strong fortification without it receiving more combat damage than I've seen. Looks like they abandoned it without a fight."

"That's weird why would any one just abandon such a fortress like that?" Knockout said obviously confused.

"I don't..." Starscream was suddenly interupted by a noticable beep coming from Soundwave as they both turned to look at him they could clearly see on his visor was a display showing a large oranic object was comming their way.

"Decpeticons, get out of sight." Starscream ordered as all three of them quickly moved into shadowed areas. None of them even considered transforming and hiding into vehicle mode for several things. Soundwave's alt mode would be completely out of place here, Starscream's jet would look terribly conspicuous parked in the Street, and Knockout couldn't find any other cars in this area and seeing the only car here would be very noticeable.

The three stayed quiet and watched as they observed an unusually large organit walk by. Starscream had to admid it did't look like much he's seen before it could resemble a human but it looked horribly deformed if one made a comparison.

After the being left, Starscream motioned for Soundwave and Knockout to move to his hiding spot.

Once they reconvened Starscream whispered, "What the slag was that?"

"Don't know." Knockout said, "It's humanoid but I can't really say much else. I'm not an expert in organic biology."

"None of us are." Then he sighed. "Let's just go. Soundwave, is there anything else Laserbeak can detect?"

Soundwave then brought back up the display and then they saw that Laserbeak found another wall and this time it saw human life signs.

"I guess we-" Then suddenly Soundwave made another high pitched sound and another life sign was displayed only this time it was much closer and...

Suddenly they all turned around and saw another one standing or maybe shambling forward right towards them. Everyone froze one of those gargantuans had just blundered right into them.

"It's seen us!" Starscream yelled. "Decepticons! Silence it!" All three charged forward against the large beast.

Knockout ran straight to it's legs as he pulled out his sawblade from his arm and activated it. "I may not know much about human biology but I know enough to know they need these to walk." Knockout boasted to the other two as he rammed his saw and dug it deep into the tendons of the gargantuan's leg flesh being quickly peeled apart at the unrelenting serrated blade.

Starscream found it odd but the creature seemed to suddenly react only when Knockout sliced through it's left leg's tendon as it started to slam about with it's arm. As it fell on it's left knee it's right arm slammed in Knockout's direction. Luckily, thedoctor ducked narrowly being missed by a mere centimeter.

Meanwhile Soundwave had willed his tentacles to extend from his chest and latch themselves onto the creature's other leg as it moved it's full weight onto that one to support it. The claws on it's tips dug right into the flesh and the mech then transformed and flew causing the creature to completely loose it's balance and fall forward right in front of Starscream.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Starscream mocked as he aimed his missle launcher at the head of the creature. "Never challenge the might of the Decepticons!"

He curled his index finger back, completing the fist and activating his firing mechanism.

In the blink of an eye, the entire area , as well as Starscream, was coated in gore as well as pieces of unidentifiable flesh and other stuff.

"I forgot. Killing flesh bags is a messy business. Honestly it's going to take me days to clean this off." Knockout said as he looked at his paint.

"You're one to talk." Starscream growled as he suddenly felt angry at himself. He didn't think of it at the time but now he realized it was foolish to have used that missile. Oh sure he could restock in time but that takes not only time but energy. Energy he just wasted on...what ever this thing was.

When Knock Out turned to Starscream, it was obvious the mad doctor was now struggling not to laugh at the higher ranked Decepticon.

Starscream was covered completely in flesh bag stuff. You couldn't even tell he was made of metal any more with all the gore and slime on him.

"Sorry Starscream but...but you look ridiculous."

The Commander started to wipe some slime away from his optics and said, "Indeed...very funny." The mech's voice was laced with obvious annoyance but he was ignoring Knockout as best as he could.

"Now we-" Starscream's orders was suddenly cut off as something massive slammed into him from behind and he flew through the air.

Knock and Soundwave were so surprised and entranced by the sight of Starscream soaring that they both simply stared at his fading image for a long moment, listening to his screams as they decreased in volume.

Knock Out finally snapped out of it and looked to where Starscream had been standing mere seconds ago. What beheld him was shocking. He slowly tilted his head back to get a full view of it. It looked like a human without clothing, somewhat like the freak of nature they had slain mere minutes ago, except this one did not have any skin on it. And its size was comparable to the Unicron constructs Lord Megatron had told the crew of the Nemesis about after he had journeyed to Earth's core..

As Starscream soared though the air without his own power he heard a sudden ping and oddly enough despite the situation Starscream found himself thinking, 'Oh now you notice... real helpful.' as it took a bit for his mind to realize what was happening and by then...

The spy master and the sadistic medic watched, frozen in place, as their commander zeroed in on the wall. About half-way up, Starscream collided with the defensive structure. The other two expected him to remain lodged in the hard material, but they were wrong. The Second in Command went right through it like a bullet through paper and he continued to unwillingly fly.

Knock Out then noticed that he could not see ten feet in front of him. It seemed a fog had suddenly rolled in, exactly like Starscream's assailant. On fighting instinct, Knock Out made his hands retract into his servos and then made surgical buzz saws replace them. Taking a defensive position, he prepared himself for a surprise attack. His preparation was in vain, for in moments the visual obscurity lifted, and the giant was gone with out a trace. He and Soundwave looked at each other blankly. After a moment to gather his wits, Knock Out made his surgical tools retract, thus having his clawed hands occupy the ends of his arms once again.

"I say we get out of here, and look for our Commander," he said. Soundwave nodded stiffly and transformed into his drone mode. Knock Out followed suit and within seconds he too was in his alt mode and the pair was headed towards the wall Starscream had smashed through. Knock Out was too desperate to escape the insane land at the moment to take in his surroundings, so everything was a blur as he burned rubber. When they finally did arrive at the wall, Soundwave simply increased his altitude and quietly flew over the obstacle. Knock Out on the other hand, found himself in a predicament. He returned to his bipedal form and stood not twenty feet in front of the massive defense mechanism. He didn't expect to find an entrance, but he looked from side to side anyway.

"Well. This is a setback," he said to himself. He began thinking of a solution. He could open his commlink to Soundwave. But then what? His Decepticon pride would not allow him to ask to be carried. He thought harder but tried to come up with an answer to his problem quickly. Who knew when that gigantic... whatever that thing was would come back for him. The thing had not even made a single noise. Well, except for the hissing that had emitted due to the steam. Just as he was about to decide to simply smash through the towering structure, aforementioned hissing filled his audio receptors. He froze in place, fear consuming him. Not one Earth secind later, he felt a whoosh and heard a thunderous smash to his left. Looking over he saw a massive hole with a thin dust cloud surrounding it. Looking over further, he saw the same gargantuan being from before literally looking over the wall. Taking advantage of the situation, Knock Out ran for the hole and smugly said, "thanks."

No sooner had he climbed through the newly formed door did he freeze in his tracks. Just when he thought the surprises would come to an end. Behind the wall he had just gone through was yet another city, expect this one did not seem so empty and cold as the one behind him had portrayed. Before he could take in anymore details, he felt something drip on top of him. Immediately after several more droplets collided with his head. He raised his left servo and ran his silver claws across the ridges of his helm and brought it back down into his line of sight. He found that his normally solid silver hand now had streaks of red on it. On instinct he looked up, and was once again met with an unexpected sight. Up along the wall was a human, dangling from what Knock Out assumed was some sort of wire, and it was going right through the Earth native's legs. The mad doctor's eyes trailed further upward, following the wire. What he found was a female, and judging by her predicament, moving would be a major issue.

A wicked smile made its way onto Knock Out's faceplate. "Well isn't this going to be fun?" He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his Energon Prod after it had ascended from its compartment in his leg. "Target practice!" He adjusted his main weapon so it extended to the length of a staff and took aim.

Just as he was about to fire on the primitive beings, his audio receptors picked up an unfamiliar noise. He slowly turned his head to look out the hole he had climbed through and saw several more of the massive monsters making their way to his location. Realizing the situation that was about to unfold, the Decepticon physician looked back to his two would-be victims.

"Another time, then!" he shouted up towards them. After returning his prod to its original size and placing it back in its holster, he transformed to his vehicle form and drove off into the city away from the enemies closing in. As he burned rubber, through all the audible chaos around him, two words screamed by one of the humans made it clean and clear to his audio receptors: "Where's Yeager?!"

Elsewhere, Starscream groaned as he pulled himself out of the small crater that had been the result of his crash landing. Dust was everywhere, making him essentially blind. He brought himself up to his full height and tried to wipe the creature's innards off of his faceplate and out of his optics. He succeeded in the small endeavor just as the dust cloud settled. When he looked around, he found himself once again surprised. He had gone through the wall, and evidently landed in yet another city. But unlike the last one, this civilization was not so dreary and hopeless as the last one. He could hear shouting and screaming in the distance. Screams of terror and misery were the most potent. It didn't take a genius to figure out the reasons for them. His attention was then caught by an unfamiliar noise. He couldn't exactly figure what it was. It reminded him somewhat of human sidearms being fire, but not nearly as loud. More like air being released from pressure, a noise he was very familiar with, being a jet and all. Before he could ponder on it any longer, he felt something land on top of his back and scrape against his somewhat hard-to-reach neck. On instinct, he reached back and prepared to swat away whatever was on him. But before he could, he again heard the strange noise from moments ago, and whatever had been on him was now gone. He starting to lose what little patience he could hold at a time.

A voice that seemed to talk to itself in astonishment emitted to his left: "Why didn't that..."

The Decpeticon looked over and was filled with surprise, anger, confusion, and for complex reasons relief. It was a human standing on a roof top, thus making the two about eye-level with one another.

"A human," Starscream mused to himself out loud. "A normal, puny human."

He observed the specimen and saw that it was carrying two swords, similar to that extremely irritating Wheeljack. The human also had silver mechanisms fixed to the sides of his torso.

XXXXXX

As anger, shock, and frustration coursed through him like a lethal virus, Eren Yeager felt another emotion infect him: curiosity.

'A titan... that can talk,' he thought to himself. 'And it's not trying to eat me, it looks... lost.'

He looked closer and saw that the redness of it was slipping off like water, revealing patches of gleaming silver.

'Is it made of metal?'

XXXXXX

After the revelation of the world he was stuck on contained ordinary humans wore off, Starscream's mind began replaying his more... humiliating encounters with the pathetic species. Silas stealing his T-cog. Miko stealing his Apex Armor and flattening him. More and more memories presented themselves to his mind's eye. Rather than anger, the Elite Seeker felt something of a sadistic excitement. Finally, he could eliminate a member of the wretched, primitive species. He then realized just how seldom, if ever, he personally eliminated one of the Earthlings. Sure he had commanded vast attacks and whatnot, but it was hardly the might of his own hand. Well, that was about to change drastically. He raised his servo and spread his talons, and swiped down. However, the human apparently anticipated his attack. Thick cables shot out of the mechanisms on his body and latched themselves onto a building before carrying him away, thus making Starscream bury his hand into empty roof space. He willed the metal of his arm to shift and form his plasma blaster, discharging shots to the retreating target. They missed, but Starscream remained confident and jumped in the air. Within seconds he was back in jet mode, thrusting after the human who apparently thought a simple scratch to the neck would extinguish his Spark.

He could have easily passed the human, but all the anger exploding within made him want to amuse himself this time. Tailing him, like a cat and its mouse. The buildings around were no obstacles compared to the battlefields he had maneuvered and survived over the many years he had been active in the War for Cybertron. The human seemed to depend on the mechanisms on his sides, as they seemed to be the reason he could move so quickly due to the cables shooting out of them.

XXXXXX

Soundwave stood atop a very old looking, partially smashed building. It creaked beneath him, but it seemed to hold his weight. He looked around below in silence. There were ordinary humans in this realm along with their freakishly large counterparts. Before he could think deeply on just how much else had changed since he and his comrads had regained consciousness, his sensors picked up Laserbeak's signal coming towards him. He simply stood there as his Deployer reattached itself to his torso. Laserbeak downloaded his findings to his master, and nothing of value had been found. Just as the last of it was done, the communications officer heard the familiar whooshing of Starscream's alt mode. Looking to the sound's origin, it did not take him long to assess the situation. The Air Commander had found himself a quarry and would not end the hunt until either he had won the pursuit, or the target would prove to be more powerful than him and send him running. But seeing as Starscream's chosen prey was evidently a normal human, the latter outcome was highly unlikely. This could go on for a while, and time was something the three Decepticons could not afford to waste. Deciding to put an end to Starscream's game, Soundwave waited for the opportune moment.

It came just as the human and the Commander turned a few corners and began heading his way. He sent his tentacles out and willed one to grab the cables from the human's silver addendums after shooting out.

Starscream steered himself upward and transformed, effectively landing on a roof in his bipedal form.

"Thank you, Soundwave," he said holding out his hand, waiting for his prize to be handed to him. Soundwave willed his tendrils to move closer, thus having the human dangle before him. The Second in Command snatched the human and squeezed. He could tell from the cracking that his metallic fingers had applied enough pressure to smash the machines on the vermin's sides, as well as a few bones. The Commander brought his hand up so that he and the human were eye-level.

"Go ahead, human. Beg me to spare you," Starscream said with a wicked smile as he kept his grip in place. It was obvious that his prey was in tremendous pain but was also resisting the mighty urge to scream. "Or better yet! Beg me to put you out of your misery! Plead to have your pathetic, pointless life meet its end!"

His smile remained across his veneer as the human looked at him with gritted teeth and an expression of sheer hatred. Starscream's attention was then caught by something in his peripheral vision. Looking past the glorified toy in his hands, the Decepticon eyed another one of the oversized creatures from earlier not to far away. Starscream could see, thanks to the ability to have his optics zoom in and out, that the possible crime against nature had a human in its hands as well. Starscream could not help but recoil slightly as he witnessed the creature drop the human down its mouth without a second thought and then move on.

"You are lucky, human. I've no intention or interest in devouring you," Starscream said. He looked down and saw another one of the creatures below in the streets. Another wicked grin crossed his faceplate. "However, it seems your luck has just run out."

Soundwave watched in his familiar silence as his Commander extended his servos out, making it so the human dangled above the creature. Starscream unceremoniously opened his talons, thus making the human fall.

The two interstellar beings watched, Starscream with a smile, Soundwave as unreadable as ever.

"It's appears that thing was hungry," Starscream said when the spectacle was over. He began walking to the other side of the roof, taking in his surroundings. "Humans... it seems no matter where or when, they are doomed to be the weak link in the chain." Before he could go any further, Soundwave grabbed him by the shoulder, as he usually did to catch the Commander's attention. "What is it now, Soundwave?"

In response, the Decepticon spy master pointed towards a very unfortunate sight. Starscream's optics widened.

"Well, that's a rather big problem..."

**A/N: I must admit that this story is one of my new works I am actually excited to write. Also, if in some places, there were some statements or sentences that made no sense, I apologize. I'm working and writing entirely on a phone, so spell check is not present, auto-correct is, which can tend to cause more problems than solve them. I will take the time to read through this installment, looking for said errors.**


	3. When I Say Run

**A/N: Here we are, the end of the first arc, the Introduction Arc. This installment contains the final welcome of the last Decepticon who will be a permanent part of this tale. I would once again like to thank my good friend, SpartanCommander, who again helped so much, including writing the last part of this chapter. Lastly, I dedicate this to my good, real-life friend and fellow writer Phen0m20.**

XXXXXXX

The situation was... hopeless. Utterly hopeless. Armin couldn't feel his body. He couldn't will any part of him to move, to escape from being part of the massive carnage. All he could do was fall to his knees. He looked at the city from the roof he was glued to. Titans were multiplying the massacre every second, increasing the body count. His body may have felt completely numb his hearing didn't fail him. He heard the thundering that could only be the footsteps of a titan. It took coercing, but he managed to turn his head. He wish he hadn't. There was the worst possible thing for a human: a titan right in front of him. It seemed to have a beard. And Armin could not be sure, but it looked hungry.

Unable to function or regain control of himself, Armin prepared for the end. As the giant reached out to grab hold of him, Armin heard something that had never caressed his ear. It reminded him of... roaring. It was faint, but it seemed to grow in volume, or it was getting closer. Just as the titan was about to wrap its fingers around him, the roaring was so loud, it was like being in the center of a storm cloud. Without warning, it was replaced by what seemed to be screeching. That loud sensation stopped as well, and in his line of sight, Armin saw another titan, except it was completely different from the others. It didn't look the least bit like its brethren. It had a red and white coloration, and it looked... metallic. Rather than a hand, it seemed to have circular bladed weapons. A titan with weapons on its limbs... the world must really hate humans to have something like that exist. But rather than attack him, the metal titan attacked the other one. The weaponized hands of it began spinning and dug into the outstretched arm of the other one. It took a few seconds, but the arm fell of at the elbow. The average titan didn't seem to notice. Armin didn't find that all to surprising, given the tales he had heard from older soilders. What he did find eye-widening was that the metal titan spoke.

"You are in my way, and killing you freaks is surprisingly fun and satisfying," it said before digging its blades into the creature. Armin observed in silence as the metal titan cut down the other titan with a smile on its metallic face. After about a minute, the red and white titan was half-coated with guts and gore. It was after disposing of its opponent did it seem to finally notice Armin. "Well well well, what do we have here? You looked shocked, human. Though I'm not surprised. It's not everyday one of your species sees a Decepticon, especially one as glorious as myself. However... we Decepticons don't usually allow witnesses to walk away..."

Knock Out revved up the buzzsaw on his left arm and slowly closed in on the blonde human. The vermin looked young, but Knock Out could not have cared less when it came to age; he had a free moment and lots of suppressed rage to vent out.

Despite all that had happened, Armin still could not snap out of his shock. He could feel a small gust created by the rotating shredders brush against him. The noise of the massive blade was deafening when the weapon was this close. But before it could rip him to pieces, it moved to the side, as if some invisible force had collided with the metal Iran's arm. The steel giant let out a yell of surprise and mild pain. The vicious whirring of its hand had been silenced. It brought its appendage up to observe it. Armin shared, but didn't express, his surprise. The creature's entire forearm was encased in ice.

Knock Out's optics were as wide as they could possibly be. He was not unaware that the humans were equipped with cryo weaponry. At least he thought it was human that had fired upon him. His audio receptors then picked up a familiar noise; a jet closing in on him. He assumed it was Starscream when the engine's roar died down and he heard someyhing very large land next to him. His assumption of it being Starscream died when he heard the transformer talk.

"Sorry, but I could not tell if you vere Autobot or Decepticon. And frankly I still can't! AHAHAHA!" The second sentence was spoken in a voice that was similar to the first, but slightly distorted and with a higher pitch. Knock Out looked in the direction the voice, or voices, came from. He was met with the sight of a Cybertronian, and the purple insignia said he was a Decepticon. His armor was mostly tan and purple with portions of black on his servos. His faceplate was black and made him look like a human decoration called a Jack O'Lantern. However, it spun round and round like a top, and when it stopped his faceplate was now blue and his left optic resembled a monocle. He was fairly taller than Knock Out, and obviously had a bigger array of weapons.

"As I was saying," the stranger continued. "You lack an insignia, so tell me..." the two cannon barrels on his back lowered so they were aiming at the sadistic medic. "... are you Autobot, or Decepticon?"

"Decepticon, I assure you. All hail Megatron!" Knock Out said with a nervous smile. It didn't take a doctor to see this particular Con was unstable and dangerous. His honesty paid off. The cannons went back to point in towards the sky.

"Vell met. I am Blitzwing."

"Likewise," Knock Out said as he flexed his hand, trying to break the transparent shackle on his servo. The attempt was in vain. "I don't suppose you could..."

Without warning, Blitzwing's faceplate again spun like a twister, but this time when it stopped his face was red with a scarlet visor. The left cannon adjusted so it was pointing at the frozen hand. It fired a red and orange energy beam, and Knock Out felt a scorching heat on his servo. Steam emitted from his hand and he could move his fingers again much to his relief. He looked over and saw that the human was still staring at them.

"Blitzwing, was it? I think we broke the human."

The triple changer reverted back to his Icy side. "Zen forget him. Zere are more pressing matters vee must attend to."

"Like what?"

Before Blitzwing could specify, the familiar sound of another jet filled their audio receptors.

"Did you arrive at this wasteland with any other Decepticons?" Knock Out asked.

"No."

"How long have you been here?" He asked with curiousity.

"Hard to say." Blitzwing's Random side took over. "Zee sun vent down, zen up, zen down again! AHAHA!" Without warning he transformed into an assault tank and took off into the general direction the roar had come from, laughing like the maniac he most possibly was. Knock Out let out a groan and transformed into his car mode, taking off after him.

"I hope leaving that human alive won't come back to bite us later," he mused to himself. He followed close behind Blitzwing, who continued to cackle like a madman and incessantly fired energy beams from his dual cannons; one melted what ever they hit, or simply set it on fire, and the other froze its targets solid.

'Quite the destructive type,' Knock Out said inwardly to himself. 'He really is a Decepticon. And I suppose its nearly impossible for every Decepticon to know every single member of their cause in all the galaxy.'

The dangerous duo continued making their way through the rudimentary settlement with no regard for how many humans got in their way. The screams from the filthy organics were very potent and full of agony. They also passed more of the giants, but the unnatural beings seemed to ignore them in favor of eating the humans who were unlucky enough to still be in the area filled with both the freaks and the two Decepticons. Knock Out could not help but wonder what would happen if the humans were not around...

"Such carnage," Knock Out said through his intercom/radio.

"I know!" Random Blitzwing agreed. "Isn't it vonderful!"

XXXXXX

"Well, that's a rather big problem..." Starscream said. Soundwave had pointed to a massive hole in the surrounding walls, and a horde of the giants had made way through the flaw in the defensive structure.

The creature he had just fed the human to lumbered away, looking for more sustenance.

"These... things seem to just devour every living thing in their path. I suppose we should find Knock Out and..." The rest of his sentence was cut off by the sound of an Earth automobile zooming towards them. "Or maybe he'll find us."

He looked to the direction of the engine noises, and was surprised to see not a car, but rather a tank tearing up the roads, making its way towards him and Soundwave. As it got closer, he could see the Decepticon symbol on its side, which was a relief; more Decepticons meant a better chance of getting out of this Primus-forsaken, backwater, glorified junkyard. The tank closed in so that it was in the street below them, and not one Earth second later Knock Out pulled up beside it. The two transformed into their bipedal modes at the exact same time. The one that had been a tank had a very creepy faceplate, black with a jagged red mouth. However, it suddenly spun around so quickly, the Decepticon Commander felt as if his own head was spinning for a second. Finally, the new Decepticon's faceplate came to a hault, and it was blue.

"Starscream, is zat you? Last time I saw you, you vere in two pieces," He said looking up at the silver Air Commander. His faceplate again turned rapidly and was once again black and red. "Not only did you get your head back, but you look thinner! Been laying off zee Energon cookies? AHAHA!"

Starscream could only stare as he continued to cackle like some insane idiot. "Uuhhhh... err..." He walked off the roof and landed in the street. "Who are you?"

Knock Out broke the awkwardness. "Starscream, this is Blitzwing. He's been stuck here far longer than we have."

"Oh really?" Starscream smiled at that. Perhaps this Blitzwing, while obviously crazy, could tell them useful information on this wasteland.

"Oh, so he really is Starscream," Blitzwing said switching back to his Icy personality. "Then vhy have ve not attacked him yet?"

"Attack him?" Knock Out echoed.

"Why would you do that?!" Starscream half-demanded, half-shrieked. Blitzwing was nearly as tall as Megatron, and looked extremely powerful and well-armed. And his ffaceplate once again spun around, this time when if stopped his veneer was red and angry looking.

"Don't play stupid, Starscream!" He yelled. "You betrayed us! You attacked Megatron vith clones!"

"Oh you heard about that... But I'm back on the Decepticon side!" He fried to talk in a reassuring voice, not wanting to make the massive mech anymore mad. Soundwave didn't get involved in any way. In-fighting was common for Decepticons. He looked down at the face-changer. Blitzwing was not a familiar face, none of them were. The surveillance chief may have had a photographic memory, but it wasn't limitless. Even the spy master's memory banks were finite. And obviously, he couldn't access the data banks of the warship...

"He's not lying... for once," Knock Out said to Blitzwing. "I can vouch for him."

Blitzwing seemed to calm down, seeing as his face again spun and landed on the blue personality. Starscream didn't know what to make of the triple changer. He seemed to be well-informed, but also unaware of the current situation for Decepticons. But he could worry about that later. Right now, several of the giant beasts were making their way over to the four mechs. They had to get away.

"Decepticons! Transform and follow me!" Starscream entered his alt mode and took off, determined to not meet his end. Soundwave and Blitzwing followed suit, transforming into their own aircraft forms. Knock Out, while a little insulted that they were all leaving him in the dust, did not regret choosing automobile as his vehicle mode. After all, nearly every Decepticon choose some kind of jet or airplane, and they all looked so bland. And besides, flying burned through Energon much more quickly than driving.

XXXXXX

All was going fine. The three Cons who were able to fly were doing so at a pace slow enough not to leave their medic behind, at Soundwave's insistence. However it all took a left turn.

"I could use some help down here!" Knock Out shouted on the commlink.

"Oh what is it?" Starscream asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well let me think... oh yeah. I'M SURROUNDED!"

Starscream groaned. He hated being delayed and side tracked.

XXXXXX

It took a decent ten Earth minutes, but they eventually cleared a small area from the giants, and all the humans had either fled in terror, been eaten, or crushed under foot.

"It would seem," Knock Out started. "That these crimes against Earth's natural plans, are flooding into this populated area on nothing but a blind desire to eat living flesh."

"Which would explain why they are leaving us alone," Starscream added.

"Exactly. I'm going on a wild guess here, but I think these things are brain dead except for their appetite. So I propose we go back to the first portion of this... primitive metropolis and set up there. If anything, the freaks will leave us alone, and the humans won't be stupid enough to try and follow us. At least I hope they won't be that stupid..."

Starscream let out a groan. "I could tell you stories..." His mind returned to the matter at hand. "I suppose we should take off then."

He motioned to transform, but the mad medic put a hand on his shoulder guard. "As our physician, I must heavily advise against any further flight. Our current lack of a ready supply of energy, and the fact that flying makes us burn through our Energon reserves nearly thrice as quickly as our robot forms... well, you get the idea."

Starscream groaned in frustration again. He knew Knock Out had a very valid point, and it drove him crazy. "Fine! I will simply fly up, find the nearest way out, and come back down."

Knock Out said nothing. He simply gave his trademark smirk and removed his silver hand from its place on the Commander. The three other Cons simply watched as their leader-for-the-time-being willed the plates and gears ofhis body shifted around, turning him into an F-16 Fighter Falcon. He flew up and circled a small portion of the air above for only about twenty seconds before coming back down. He looked satisfied enough.

"Well?" Knock Out asked. "Which way to the way out."

"That's our vantage point," Starscream said pointing towards the massive wall. The three others turned and saw that he was addressing a hole in the middle of the wall, as if a gigantic bullet had gone through it.

"How did zat happen?" Icy Blitzwing asked.

"Starscream briefly became what humans call a soccer ball," Knock Out said with a smug smile.

"Shut up," Starscream growled. "Anyway, about three hundred yards to the west of it is a ground-level hole that all of us can get through. We make it through there, we are in the clear to construct our base of operations."

"Zen let us make haste!" Icy Blitzwing then became Hothead Blitzwing. "I vill crush everything in our path!" Again without warning, he transformed into an assault tank and drove off towards the indicated point of exit.

"I thought you said traveling by way of our alt forms was not the wisest idea," Starscream said as he watched Blitzwing roll off towards the wall.

"Technically, only flying burns through excessive energy. Driving? Not so much. Plus, who knows? He might take a few hits for us."

Starscream couldn't help but smile, "Then by all means, he can take point. Knock Out, you will follow just behind him and, when needed, act as a scout since you're the fastest of us on the ground. Soundwave and I shall bring up the rear."

"About time you acknowledged my skills on the road." Knock Outut humorously fired back before transforming to follow Blitzwing.

Starscream ignored the comment and turned to Soundwave, "We better hurry or get left behind Knock Out would likely wait if we lag, but I'm not sure about that Blitzwing."

As silent as ever, Soundwave simply nodded as both quickly broke into a steady run letting the pair ahead of them deal with most things in the way.

XXXXXX

For the most part, despite Blitzwing's apparent imbalance as a front line fighter, he proved to be remarkable at clearing a path for people behind him.

Anything, whether it was one of those over sized flesh bags or regular humans, he would simply use his main guns to envelope them in flames, literally blazing a path straight through to the wall. However it was a bit annoying that he was using energy as he torched the area but still he didn't have to use it in prolong periods since most things here were pretty burnable. The screams of the humans were music to Starscream's audio receptors. And the fires were just like a masterpiece painting.

They only had to stop once for Knock Out to scout around due to a massive amount of buildings having collapsed and he had to find a clear way around.

Eventually they managed to arrive at the wall. They were a fair distance from it when Blitzwing and Knock Out returned to their bipedal forms.

Starscream and Soundwave caught up to them, thus making the team whole again. The path along this area was clear for the most part. Some human stragglers were still present, but one look at the Decepticons and they ran as fast as their insect legs could carry them.

However once the Cybertronian warriors got closer to the hole they stopped to observe.

"A few are still coming through." Knock Out observed. "What do you think? Should we wait or just rush by them?"

"Probably a good idea. They're not actually noticing us, even though it could change. But let's not linger." Starscream stated.  
The group approached the hole slowly, not wanting to attract any attention and despite the large things seeming to be oblivious to them it was still unnerving.

It was a close call but they managed to get through before another titan arrived at the newly formed entrance.

XXXXXX

After putting some distance from the wall from them the group reconvened.

"Okay that was fun, now what?" Knock Out asked.

Blitzwing in his calm mode then added, "Yes, ve are safe now but it doesn't change some things. Ve still have a power problem."

"First things first." Starscream stated, "We need to get out of here alive so we're doing standard survival tactics and protocol. We need a base of operations first, so right now we are going to find a structure that is large enough to house us that we can use to withstand this planet's sometimes harsh weather and is far enough away from that wall so that those insufferable Humans are not likely to bother us. After that, we start looking at the surrounding area for anything we can scavenge or use as fuel. Soundwave and Laserbeak found scattered oil deposits around this dump earlier..."

The group nodded and Starscream turned to the sadistic doctor. "Knock Out, as the medical officer do we have enough Energon to spare to have Laserbeak scout the general area to find a suitable location for a base?"

Knock Out thought for a bit. "Well... he doesn't use as much energon as the rest of us when he's flying..."

Just then Soundwave put a hand on Starscream's sholder and annoyed he turned to look at the silent mech when he suddenly say on his blank face was a map Laserbeak made during his earlier survey.

Observing the display, Starscream found a suitable building. It would do. Decent enough to serve as base, and easy enough to abandon if they found something better.

XXXXXX

"A church," Knock Out said after the group had arrived at their Commander's chosen destination. "Wow, really original."

Blitzwing's Random side took dominance. "Knock knock honey, I'm home!" His cannons aimed at the massive doors and blew them off, as well a small chunk of the surrounding wall. Seeing his handiwork, he began to laugh as insanely as he always did.

Starscream sighed. "Something tells me I am going to have to put a leash on that one..."

XXXXXX

**A/N: All questions this chapter has raised will be answered in the coming installments.**


	4. Ring the Bell

**A/N: I lied. Also, this installment might have errors as well; I had to write it entirely on my phone since my computer is temporarily out of commission.**

XXXXXX

Emotions reigned supreme. Mikasa didn't want to believe it. Not minutes ago, one of her fellow cadets had told her what he had seen. A Titan made of metal had killed Eren. It chased him, crushed him in its claws and fed it to a regular Titan. Why the metallic monster had not eaten Eren himself was a question thatthat didn't register to her. Right now all she felt was an emptiness. She had no one left. Both her families were now gone, taken from her. The world truly was cruel. As she laid there in the street, she seriously considered just letting...

Her thoughts and pain were interrupted by an unfamiliar sound. It wasn't exactly loud, but it was still very noticeable, and it was getting closer to her. What little will she had left allowed her to turn her head to see a sight unprecedented to her. Whatever it was, it moved on wheels, had a canvas cover on the back, and had glass windows and a myriad of spikes on the front. It came to a hault not fifty feet from her. She noticed that it was empty of life and yet still able to move, but again her all-but-shattered psyche didn't linger on how that was possible. The sight then became infinitely more bizarre. The massive object began to... change. Bits and parts shifted and adjusted themselves, but it didn't seem natural. It was as if they were reluctant to change and were just below refusing to do so. It took somewhere around thirty seconds, but finally the spectacle ended and there stood a gigantic metal being, the aforementioned canvas now on its head like a hood. The wonders of the sight that would have infected others ddidn't do so for her. Instead all she noticed was the fact that standing before was now what could only be a Metal Titan.

Megatron, still weak from the debacle in Chicago and the unexplained trip through the Space Bridge (which apparently had been malfunctioning), looked around at his surroundings and was, asl always when it came to human culture, disgusted. So primitive and worthless. But he admitted to himself that humans themselves, while being the lowest of lifeforms, had proven to be useful in some ways. But this place... it was void of technology almost entirely, a very dark fact for a Cybertronian. At the very least, he still had his fusion shotgun. A weapon was always good for a Decepticon to have. He reached over his cloaked and heavily damaged head and grabbed the handle of his weapon. Now in his hands, he began walking towards whatever would suffice as a base for now. He wasn't sure how long he had been stranded here, for he had regained consciousness only moments ago, buried in rubble and rock. The building around him looked ancient, making him wonder where exactly he was. Before the thoughts could sink in, he felt a scraping on the back of his neck. He assumed it was merely another of Scalpel's repair drones that constantly crawled around his head, especially the part that Optimus had blown of with Megatron's own fusion cannon. He could have sworn he had gotten rid of them, but paid it no mind. Instead, he lowered his makeshift hood so that it rested around his neck as a meager shield against the possible outside force which had just attempted, and failed, to attack him.

Mikasa's rage was etched into her face. She didn't give up when the initial slash at the weak point of Titans didn't seem to affect this silver monstrosity at all. She would have screamed in righteous rage if she wasn't so focused on avenging her beloved Eren. The creature's head was damaged; at least a third of it was missing. She drew the possible story: this was the Titan Eren had taken on. After he adoptive brother had assaulted it, he had removed part of its head, but that was all he could manage before the creature captured him...

After landing on a roof above the metal Titan's head, she replaced her blades; a single swipe at the beast's hide had snapped them completely in half. And yet the Titan hadn't seemed to even notice. After having the new blades in place, she fired the wires out of her Maneuvering Gear and again made a swipe, and again it didn't even stop walking to notice. But that didn't stop her from continuing her fruitless assault. Again and again she slashed at it, no longer fixated on the weak spot. She just hacked away at any spot she happened to be near. But it was all for naught. The silver giant continued to pay her no mind. At least not until she landed on its damaged cranium. After replacing her blades yet again, she struck down at the crevasse. That seemed to catch its attention. It stopped walking. Anticipating what it was about to do, Mikasa shot her Gears to get her back onto a roof as the Metal Titan slammed its free hand on its head. If she hadn't moved, Mikasa would have been flattened. It lowered its talons and looked at them, as if expecting her to be a bloody smear all over them. After it saw that his claws were clean, he looked over to her, anger in his red glowing eyes. But the rage it was feeling was no match for her own. Again firing her Maneuvering Gear, she was pulled closer to it and again hacked and slashed its silver body over and over again.

"I will avenge Eren!" She shouted. "I will kill you! You'll pay for what you've done!"

As she expected, it didn't get a verbal response. It didn't seem to do anything. It just stood there, not bothering to even respond to getting assaulted. It finally seemed to acknowledge her existence by trying to swats her away like some annoying insect, which is exactly what it saw her as. After several blades snapping to pieces, the creature's thick talons finally collided with her, sending her down back to the ground. It looked down at her, with an expression of both hatred and boredom.

"Disgusting as always."

Those three words momentarily snapped Mikasa back into reality. A Titan made of metal that could also talk. It was intelligent. It knew what it had done to Eren. Just when she thought world couldn't get any more obscene. The emptiness returned to her and she dropped to her knees. She couldn't kill this Titan, she couldn't avenge Eren's death. It was all so pointless. She just looked into the glowing eyes of the metallic beast that would have her meet the ultimate end.

Megatron looked at the fleshling. Killing her wouldn't serve any purpose, it wouldn't even be fun.

Thundering footsteps filled his audio receptors. His interest, what little there was, had dissipated completely and he looked to his side. What he saw was not expected. It was a human. A human that was as tall as he was, not wearing any clothes, and lacked reproductive organs. Megatron thought to himself just what kind of sick part of the galaxy had he landed in. He raised his fusion shotgun and aimed at the creature's chest.

"All hail Megatron," he said before firing. The blast knocked a clear hole in the thing. He would have smiled, but his opponent began to regenerate. It didn't take too long until the hole he had made was completely gone, just like Megatron's patience.

He placed his fusion shotgun back in its holster on his back. With that done and both his servos free, he clapped his hands together. Immediately the metal began to shift and expand. With seconds, his primary weapon, the fusion cannon, was charging...

XXXXXX

"Something tells me I am going to have to put a leash on that one," Starscream said with a sigh. Blitzwing had just blown up the doors of their new base. While that explosion was big, the one he heard next was massive. It filled his audio receptors. It made the ground rumble. He looked back to the wall the four Decepticons had just retreated from. As was common with explosions of the size, smoke was coming from it.

"What in the Pits of Kaon was that?!" Knock Out yelled.

"I don't know," Starscream said with honesty.

"Could zee humans have some sort of secret veapon?" Blitzwing asked in his Icy side.

"It is possible..." Starscream thought about what to do wit this new revelation. Humans had surprised him before. "Blitzwing, you and I are going back to investigate. Knock Out and Soundwave, gather as much fuel as possible."

"I don't think we are going to find any Energon out here, Starscream," Knock Out replied.

"Energon isn't the only fuel for us. Oil, among other substances, is crude but sufficient."

"Oil?" Knock Out shivered. "I know the situation is desperate, but that filthy substance straight up?"

"Okay then, you can slowly drain your reserves and become a Spark-less husk." Not wanting to listen to any more of the doctor's whining, he took off for now on foot with Blitzwing right behind him. Flying could wait until they got closer to the wall.

XXXXXX

The wind from the explosion had died down, and the creature had obviously been disintegrated. The metals from Megatron's fusion cannon shifted back in place and his servos returned to normal. He couldn't explain the explosion with a solid conclusion, so he assumed his blast had both finished off the beast, and had ignited a gas station or some other human fuel refinery, which was unfortunate. Fuel would do him so much good right now in his weakened state. He shook it off for now. He may have been damaged, but his reserves were very far from empty. Although he had to restrain himself from using his blasters, it would save energy. He transformed into his vehicle form. The fact that it was an Earth vehicle was both disheartening and disgusting to him. The whole transformation made him uncomfortable. He he prepared to drive off when it was finally done.

Mikasa had been knocked on her back from the force of the explosion, and her vision was blurry. She could have sworn she heard someone calling her name.

"Mikasa! What happened?" A yellow and brown blob entered her line of sight. Her vision began to clear and sharpen. She then saw that the blob was in fact Armin. He helped her get back up on her feet. "The explosion! I heard it and saw you-" he couldn't even finish his own sentences, not after all he had seen and been told today. Not that he could have even if it was in his power; noises that reminded him of malfunctioning equipment made its way into his ears.

Megatron briefly struggled to get moving in his vehicle mode. When he had landed in this place, he must have hit the ground hard. He didn't have time for this. Once again, he began the transformation into his robot form. What he would do to become whole again...

With all the traumatizing horrors he had seen today, Armin could only watch as the giant which he assumed to be one of the silver, horrific Titans lumbered off. He couldn't help but notice what appeared to be a Titan-sized gun on its back. But that wasnt exactly the main thing on his mind. What really got into the corridors of his thoughts was the fsct that now he had personally seen three of these metal monsters, and yet only one of them had actually tried to kill him. He could not help but wonder why. What did these steel beasts want?

Megatron had noticed that another human had landed next to the one he had decided not to waste time on killing, and made the same choice for the second one. After all, humans had a tendency to die quite unexpectedly. Why should he waste energy if nature would do the deed for him?. He walked off, the gears in his legs grinding together with every step. He didn't make it far until more of the oversized humans crossed his path, or rather got in his way. He didn't have the time or patience for games. Coming to a decision, he willed the plates and pieces of his right hand to shift closer together. Within seconds, the servo was a flail mace, ready to mow down all in its path.

XXXXXX

Going through the towering wall was far less painful tis time around for Starscream. Rather than being literally kciked through it, he simply walked through the massive hole with Blitzwing. It was easy for the two Decepticons to see exactly where the explosion had happened. Near the center of the city, climbing for the sky, was a pillar of smoke.

"How should ve proceed?" The triple changer asked. "Legs or vings?"

"Legs," Starscream answered. "We have to play it safe. There's no telling how much or how little fuel Soundwave and Knock Out will find out there near our new base."

As they slowly made their way to the blast sight, Blitzwing voiced his thoughts. "There's somezing I've been thinking. Vhere are your null rays?"

"Null rays?" Starscream echoed with confusion. He had never had that kind of weapon to begin with.

"Yes. Also, you're shorter, and your voice is deeper." It was then that Blitzwing's Random side took over. "And you seem to have a new paint job! Are you in a silver period or vhat? AHAHAHA!"

Before Starscream could do more than stare in disbelief at the insane mech, a very familiar sound made itself known to him; the sound of buildings getting smashed.

Blitzwing heard it as well. His Icy side regained dominance. "It's probably just more of zose freaks," he suggested.

Starscream was not convinced. The steady pace the duo had kept soon escalated into a run.

XXXXXX

Armin couldn't have believed it if it were not for the fact it was happening right before his very eyes. It was just to surreal. A Titan made of metal was fighting other Titans.

He asked himself several questions as he continued to watch from the roof he had gotten both himself and Mikasa onto. The streets were far too dangerous during a Titan invasion.

The Metal Titan fought like a rabid wolf. It tore the other Titans apart with ease, throwing them around like they were toys he wanted to break. But it was all for naught; it evidently didn't know how to kill Titans, seeing as it never went for the weak spot on the nape of the neck. It just kept demolishing them and then moving on, not noticing them regenerate after it made its leave.

Megatron couldn't believe these... things. No matter what he did to them, they kept coming in waves. And when he slaughtered them like dogs, the rest didn't pay him any mind. The ones he tore apart did not even try to fight back. He didn't get the chance to ponder on this, because a war-cry that seemed to make the air shake rattled his audio receptors. He groaned as evetything had a ringing sound for a few seconds. When all his senses regained the ability to properly function, he saw just what had temporarily blinded him. It was another one of the giants, except this one was different. It had messy black hair and no lips, making it so permanently bared its teeth in what could been either a snarl or a smile. It was far bigger than the others; it had to be at least twelve feet taller than Megatron was. But that did not in anyway diminish his next choice. The massive being let out another roar and began running towards the Decepticon leader. In response the warmonger made the metal of his right hand yet again condense into a mace.

**A/N: After several considerations and rewrites, we have to decided to include one more Decepticon, and this time we mean it. SpartanCommander and I thought about also including the Decepticon doctor Scalpel ("Ze brain must be on ze table!") but we decided against it due to the lack of knowing his personality and the fact that a Con doctor is already around. SC was also the one who informed me of alternate ways for the Cons of attaining alternate fuels and energy; apparently, it originates in the comics.**


End file.
